Fighting The Moonlight
by Radical Child
Summary: This is a story my friend made and told me to upload on here. It is really good so please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not write this story, my friend did and asked me to upload it onto here because  
she is having problems with ff.net. She does not own any of the characters. Her name is Stephanie.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Near a small chain of mountains, next to a salty river,   
  
there was a house, placed daintily on a foothill, where the Hawkins lived.   
  
It was a remote town; the Hawkins didn't wish to interact with muggles anyway.   
  
The weather was usually warm with occasional precipitation, which this family valued.   
  
In this family there were two parents, Renée Hawkins and Jacob Hawkins.   
  
They had an impressive daughter, Lyndal who was attending Hogwarts as a 5th year the next day, in Gryffindor house.  
  
The Hawkins's and the Weasley's were friends from back to their childhood days at Hogwarts, and kept in touch over the years.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Mr. Hawkins grew up in the same neighborhood in London and had attended the same wizarding school.   
  
Their children vaguely knew each other, but occasionally smiled or waved in the hallways. This subject was   
  
discussed during dinner.  
  
"That Ron," began Mr. Hawkins, "Such a character!"  
  
"Yes, dear," Mrs. Hawkins chimed in, "Isn't he going to be a 5th year, like you Lyn?"   
  
After a few moments of waiting for an answer from Lyndal, Mrs. Hawkins grew impatient, but only   
  
sighed and cleared the table from their Turkey meal.   
  
"Yes, he is, mum," the girl said finally, she despised when they brought up the fact that she and Ron were  
  
in the same year, and how they weren't friends.  
  
"Well, that's all you had to say," said Renée with disappointment. This is where all of their conversations   
  
about the Weasley's went, into an argument. She saw "The Look" on her father's face, which told her she had not been   
  
acting properly, and before he would erupt, she excused herself from the table.  
  
In her bedroom, her dark purple walls had been painted the week before, and her white rug was also a new addition.   
  
Her room was not large, nor was it small, but it was most definitely cozy and tidy.   
  
In the corner, lying on a dark red cushion was her black cat, Frank, who did not wish to be disturbed during   
  
his frequent cat naps. Above the cat, perched on a silver chain, was her Snowy owl, Charms.  
  
The next day she would be running through the brick column, leading her to the platform nine and three quarters,   
  
she couldn't wait. Frank was awake, and strode over to Lyndal's bed, purring for attention.   
  
The cat jumped onto her bed, which was at least three feet off the ground, and walked over his master's stomach,   
  
in case she hadn't noticed him yet. She stroked him, for a few minutes, but it was late, and she soon drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Screech. Instead of her mother's familiar shriek for breakfast she woke up to a different alarm, Charms.   
  
He usually didn't behave this way, it must have been because he was so excited to return to Hogwarts,   
  
if only the reason was as innocent as that!  
  
"Keep it down!" mumbled Lyndal, as she rose from her bed and sighed, "You usually don't behave this way."   
  
She continued as she went into the bathroom to comb her unruly, brunette hair.   
  
Because she forgot to look at her clock, she had no idea she woke up an hour later then usual.   
  
She dressed in appropriate clothes, and walked into the kitchen, but no one was there.  
  
"Mum, Dad!" She yelled, as she looked at the clock above her head. "Damn it! I'm late!" She quickly gathered   
  
her belongings and stood outside her house looking for the family car.  
  
They had left without her, but she had no other siblings, where DID they go?   
  
There was only one more chance to make things right. She quickly brewed an Inviso potion,   
  
and mounted her broom, while attaching her luggage.   
  
"If this is a practical joke, I really don't think it's funny," she said to her pets,   
  
who seemed to be the only ones listening. "Now 


End file.
